pcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans are a race of bipedal, mammalian creatures which inhabit many planets throughout the universe, especially Earth. They come in many various forms, and two genders. History Origins The exact course of Human history is unclear; However, it is hinted in our records that Adam may have been the first man ever to exist, and he lived on Earth. He found himself exploring the Basilica of Heaven; What his fate was is yet to be seen. Early Years The early Humans were quite savage, and lived in caves; often hunting and gathering for food. These folks were known as Cave Men. Early Civilization All around the world, civilization arose. Technological wonders were constructed everywhere. Nations and lords defended themselves with castles, and huge wars were fought. Time travellers from the future often visited this era, attempting to screw up the timeline, and see if they couldn't prevent their own creation (Of course, some did have other reasons for visiting the past). Meanwhile, on the distant planet of Shri, another population of Humans existed. It is unknown how these two groups are connected, but they're clearly the same species. The Shriian humans took a slightly different course with their technology, but were nonetheless roughly around the same level of advancement. While Earth was entering its darkest age, however, Shri entered its brightest. Many nations on Earth were choked with religious and ethnic prosecution, while on Shri, king Ginkus of the Zorelta nation had just united his whole planet under the banner of peace. Then, years later, while Earth's situation was starting to look up, Shri's history took a turn for the worst. While Earth began its renaissance, Shri was taken over by the evil Crodin and began a regieme of terror that would last for 1,000 years. Recent Past Earth developed stronger and stronger weapons, and used them on each other. During World War 2, the Nazis rose to power in Germany, and fought fiercely against the United States and other world powers. On Shri, meanwhile, the The Crodin Crodin's grip on the planet tightened, and the technological progress halted. In the Forests of Shri, a race of miniature Humans has appeared. During this era, other planets are known to exist that contain human life. One example is the planet known only as Yppit's World, which has a large human population on the surface and a population of mole men living underground. As of the 1990s, new struggles have arisen on Earth. An evil company threatens the freedom and the lives of many good Earth people. However, several heroes have hampered their efforts. Humans of Soluna Similar to other humans in other places, the humans of Soluna come in a milieu of sizes and shapes. They are still bi pedal with a similar internal composition of warm blooded humanoid mammalians, omnivorous, and over populous. The Humans are the youngest species to walk the lands of Soluna, originally bearing from E'dan they have now branched out to the other continents of Soluna. Despite how little time humans have spent in this world, they have outnumbered all other species 3 to 1. Humans as a species are progressive people, always looking forward to the possibilities of the future. Their imagination combined with tenacity and hard work have paved the way for many progresses in magic and machine. Humans love to learn and experience new things. Highly curious, the humans will stop at nothing to learn. Humans are also highly adaptable which could account for their numbers. Despite their nuisance at being over populous and over curious (which have bred animosity from various other species in Soluna), humanity has given a lot to the world at large. Many great people were humans, of note is the current ruling body of E'dan. Human males are generally 5'5" - 6'3" tall and weighing around 130 - 200 pounds while females range from 4'9" - 6'0" tall and weighing at the 100 - 180 pound range. Males are generally more aggressive than the females. Their openness and curiosity have also made way for half-breed species in Soluna, it is not unheard of to see half-Merfaer and half-Ryth humans, doing so also allows the human genetic pool to expand and grow. The general life span of a human is 40-60 years, a short amount of time in regards to the other races of Soluna. Their short lives could explain the need to overpopulate an area, however lately there have been massive jumps on life preserving sciences, the general age of humans have jumped to 60-80 years. The statistics given above are for pure blooded humans. D8 Health Die 2 points into a perimeter of your choosing 2 known abilities at first level Pokémon Universe In the Pokémon Universe, Humans are considered to be a type of Pokémon themselves. They can be captured in Pokéballs, trained, and battled. When given Rare Candy, they can evolve into Morlocks. They're also closely related to Ewoks. They're good for making things. ("Pokémon Stop") See Also Back to Groups Category:Races Category:Soluna Category:Earth